The number of users of information processing terminals such as smartphone, tablet PC (Personal Computer) and PDS (Personal Data Assistance) is increasing lately.
And information processing terminals equipped with touch panels as input device become popular.
The information processing terminals equipped with touch panels include input devices provided with display devices such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display).
The information processing terminals further include devices such as touch pad for detecting the coordinates of the contact locations of user operations.
A user performs predetermined touch operations on the touch panel of the information processing terminal to achieve scroll, enlarge and shrink the displaying area of the images displayed by the terminal.
The following patent documents describe conventional techniques related to the techniques described herein.